


closer than brothers

by realisations



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angsty Poetry, M/M, but we'll get through this, collection, i'll probably just update this when i feel inspired to do so, not for people who have emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisations/pseuds/realisations
Summary: a collection of grindeldore poetry, for the greater good.





	1. what i know now can't change the past

trust

what a silly word

it's one

that you thought

meant everything

but it's not

because trust is

meaningless

you trusted him

and now you know

that you did your sister

a world of good

didn't you?

/

pride

is all you thought you had

but really

all you possessed

was ineptitude

"for the greater good,"

he said

you said

but now you know

what the greater good

really is

now that you can't give back

all that you took

/

love

swelled your heart

and blinded you

to all that he was

because

he could do no wrong

and neither could you

because

you loved him

and that was all you needed

/

and maybe

you'll never really stop

but you know now

that the greater good of all

was never this


	2. the simple loss of everything and nothing

albus

has learned firsthand

how you can have everything

and suddenly

not have anything

and the word he uses

is simple:

gellert

/

gellert

is the reason

albus has nothing –

his sister is dead

his brother turned distant

and even gellert himself is gone

/

albus

tries to rebuild

tries to fix

every little thing

that he has broken

but he soon learns

some things will never be

the way they were before

before gellert

/

gellert

has shown albus

just what it means

to lose everything

but

gellert

has also shown albus

that some things

will never be lost


	3. ideas in smoldering ice

what the idea

of gellert is

is ice

to calm the fire

in albus' soul

and so he thinks,

"i need him,"

because he does

because he can't afford

to go up in smoke

\- . -

what gellert

really is

is fire

cool enough that

albus can mistake him

for vital ice

and cool enough

that he has albus

burned to cinders

before albus can realize

that albus is fire

and gellert is fire

and albus cries,

"i need you,"

because he has yet to realize

he has burned himself up


End file.
